


Walking Tall

by akahime4



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMF Bilbo, Drawings, F/M, Fan Art, Movies & TV, Traditional Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2290184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akahime4/pseuds/akahime4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fanart for a story called Little Swan Lost by ISeeFire. Even if it is still in its beginning stages, I really am impressed by the amount of character that Bilba has in this story. It has also made her into somewhat of a BAMF, though I am told that her character has not had the chance to fully blossom into that person. At any rate, its a modern AU fairytale that has Bilba forced to marry Thorin, and neither are too happy about the arrangement. Especially since both had previous flames. It will be interesting to see how these two get past each other’s differences. </p>
            </blockquote>





	Walking Tall

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Little Swan Lost](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743620) by [ISeeFire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISeeFire/pseuds/ISeeFire). 



> Fanart for a story called Little Swan Lost by ISeeFire. Even if it is still in its beginning stages, I really am impressed by the amount of character that Bilba has in this story. It has also made her into somewhat of a BAMF, though I am told that her character has not had the chance to fully blossom into that person. At any rate, its a modern AU fairytale that has Bilba forced to marry Thorin, and neither are too happy about the arrangement. Especially since both had previous flames. It will be interesting to see how these two get past each other’s differences. 
> 
> In this scene, Bilba has purchased clothes to break out of her somewhat frumpy shell. She gains confidence in herself and it shows in her stride. Her tormenters will rue the day they crossed her…
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1743620/chapters/3723188)  
> [archiveofourown.org/works/1743…](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://archiveofourown.org/works/1743620/chapters/3723188)


End file.
